


More Memorie than Dream

by Mirykirigum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirykirigum/pseuds/Mirykirigum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uninvited, the thought of you stayed too late in my head,so I went to bed, dreaming you hard, hard, woke with your name, like tears, soft, salt, on my lips, the sound of its bright syllables. like a charm, like a spell.” ~ Ann Carol Duffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Memorie than Dream

**Author's Note:**

> if there is a rare pair week there is me and if there is me there is akasuga

_When will I see him again?_  
  
With this thought Suga wakes up. With this thought Suga works and with this in mind Suga goes to bed.  
Falling asleep is hard. Painful. Dreaming is worse.  
It's less imagination than memory. Memories of being touched, kissed. Cherished. Memories of being loved.  
_Am I still loved?_

It's been a year and a half since Akaashi Keiji went overseas. A year and and a half since he promised to come back to him if Suga so wished. A year and a half since the dreams started. The longing increased. The endless pain started.  
His friends telling him to put an end to it. To give up. To choose a replacement. But that is all he would ever find. A replacement. No one would be like Akaashi. No one could make him smile like Akaashi. Or cry like Akaashi. Most importantly, make him love like Akaashi was able to.  
Waking up to tear stained cheeks is unpleasant but not unusual. At this point it is as natural as waking up all together. As normal as getting dressed or going to work.  
_Will I ever see him again?_

His name on his lips so sweet but so unpleasing to swallow. As soft as feathers yet as cold as stones. Keiji. _His_ Keiji. As long as he will dream. As long as he will slide through their memories and as long as he will repeat his name over and over. Swallow the poisonous syllables of it again and again there will be hope. Like a spell he will whisper it every day. Akaashi will come back and hold Suga in his arms. Kiss his forehead. Whisper in his ear and promise him that everything will be fine. That they will create new memories. New pictures to dream about. Continue a love story that Koushi craves to have. Craves to live.  
“Keiji”


End file.
